Many users enjoy viewing media content from sites which contain a variety of types and genres of content. In such instances, users often want to be presented with suggestions of related media content that they might enjoy. However, it can be difficult to determine what content would be most relevant and/or interesting to a user based only on information (such as titles, creators, genres, and/or any other information) related to media content items a user has already watched.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for presenting suggestions of related media content.